Portable battery powered communication devices are often utilized in public safety environments, such as law enforcement, fire rescue, and the like, to provide mission critical communications operating over a public safety platform, such as, for example, a land mobile radio (LMR) platform. There is an increased desire to expand the functionality of public safety communication devices to incorporate additional features that run on different operating platforms, other than the main public safety platform. A DC-to-DC converter may be incorporated within a portable communication device to operate as a power supply for a transmitter, and it is important that transmit currents associated with the different features be managed appropriately. Variations in current at the DC-to-DC converter may cause resets or a loss of communication. Hence, current limiting remains a challenge to be addressed in new portable battery powered devices incorporating a DC-to-DC converter.
Improved power management approaches are needed. Size, cost, and weight are all relevant considerations to such power management approaches. For example, adding more battery cells is considered undesirable due the impact on cost, size, and weight of the product. Additionally, the ability to retain mission critical functionality is very important to public safety usage.
Accordingly, there is need for a method and apparatus that limits variations in transmit current associated with a DC-to-DC converter of a portable battery powered communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.